


Gel, The Dark Warrior

by DrGairyuki



Series: Chaos Emperor Saga | Kaosu-Taiso Saga [4]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Awesome, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gallows Humor, Genderbending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Plot Twists, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Transformation, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A mysterious black warrior have entered the battlefield itself, along with a surprising revelation that make things more surprising than the last...(Posted: 10-01-18)





	Gel, The Dark Warrior

([X](http://yokai.com/genbu/))

It was already a few weeks since the Chaos Emperor himself, Kasou-Tasoi, made his first appearance in Furinkan, Nerima...

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Ranma-kun was being chased by Akane per usual (not surprisingly) due to his playful teasing of his fiancee, but, despite what most people have thought (and popular depiction), Akane was playing along too.

However, unknown to them, they were being watched by someone from on top of one of the buildings, looking at the unaware engaged couple and observing them from a distance... before he'd decide to introduce himself to them. Personally.

As the two martial artists continue to run down the street before they've suddenly sense something and immediately jumped back to dodge it as a couple of huge swords were embedded into the pavement of the road. "What the?!" Ranma-kun and Akane were took by surprised of what have just happened... before they immediately look up to see there was a man standing on top of a telephone pole overlooking them down below.

They see that he was dressed like a Taoist priest (think Taomon from Digimon Tamers) in a complete black color with a long black-colored robe that have voluminous sleeves and the Yin-yang symbol right in the middle of the chest, black pant, two shoulder pads at the height of his hat, and a mask that was completely white on the right side and completely black on the left side, obscuring his true face and identity from them.

Ranma-kun and Akane don't know who's this mysterious masked person is, but they knew he was another adversary because his motive are most

likely either...;

A. Someone that Ranma-kun pissed off.

B. Someone that Genma pissed off.

C. Someone that Happosai pissed off.

D. Another Chinese Amazon

E. Another nutcase that is off his rocket

F. Actual girl in disguise

G. A random martial artist that mistook Ranma-kun for someone that he want revenge on.

H. An animal that is just pretending to be a human.

I. A hobo

J. All of the above

They know they're going to find the reason soon before the masked martial artist then spoke to two martial artists. "I presume that you're both Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo of the Anything Goes school of Martial Arts, if I'm correct?"

"No, we're Romeo and Juliet." Akane deadpan at the unknown person before she told him as she and Ranma-kun got into their fighting stances. "Of course we are! But if we are, what do you want from us?"

There was silent for a few moments as the mysterious masked fighter didn't reply to Akane's question... before he started to chuckle with amusement in his tone of voice as he give her his answer. "Oh, nothing personal really." Ranma-kun and Akane were took by complete confusion of what he meant before he suddenly threw about few dozens knives at the Nerima martial artists, taking them by surprise before they've dodge the knives by back flipping until he suddenly stopped.

They were left in confusion of why he stop all of a sudden before the knives themselves suddenly detonated, with the smoke from the explosion obscuring their vision on the unknown person, before two meteor hammers appear through the smoke cloud and heading toward them l, taking the engaged couple by complete surprise. However, they rather quickly reacted to the attack with a single kick to them, with Ranma-kun kicked the meteor hammer coming at Akane's side while Akane kicked the other meteor hammer coming at Ranma-kun's side, shattering and destroying both meteor hammers into many pieces.

After they've destroyed the attacking meteor hammers with just one kick, the couple then turn to look at the unknown martial artist and got into their fighting stances, ready to fight him, as he was still standing on top of the telephone pole, looking at them in silent... before he started to chuckle amusingly, much to their confusion.

"Hey, why are you laughing!?" Ranma-kun asked.

"Oh nothing really... I just got what I needed. So goodbye!"

"HUH?! Hey, wait-"

But it was too late as the mysterious martial artist jumped away on top of the buildings and escape so fast that they couldn't go after him in time, leaving both Ranma-kun and Akane, still confuse, and still standing of where they are, leaving them to wonder who was the unknown man...

* * *

 

_Later that day..._

Ranma-kun and Akane were walking to the Nekohanten, a.k.a. the Cat Cafe for short, to tell Cologne about the mysterious masked man before Shampoo suddenly came out of the cafe and then saw them before she waved hi to them.

"Airen~! Violent Kitchen Destroyer~!" Shampoo said to them cheerfully as she ignored the glares from Ranma-kun and Akane that were trying to drill into her skull before she told them some interesting news. "Shampoo got great and exciting news: Shampoo's grandfather is here to visit from village!"

"Your grandfather?" Both Ranma-kun and Akane were genuine surprised by that news before Akane then spoke to the Chinese Amazon. "He's here to visit you?"

"Yes."

"Is he a martial artist like me?!" Ranma-kun asked Shampoo excitingly, which have earn him of being called a "baka" by Akane before she punch his left arm, which Ranma-kun just sheepishly grin at his fiancee.

"Oh yes. He master martial artist." Shampoo answered Ranma-kun's question about her grandfather before then told them a bit more about him. "In fact... I think he is better skilled and powerful than even great-grandmother. Or even rest of the other elders in our village for that matter." Now that have gotten Ranma-kun and Akane's interest and made them curious. Someone who is far more skilled and powerful than even the old ghoul herself? Now that is intriguing to the engaged users of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. "He want to meet you two. So please, come inside."

They were surprised of being wanted to meet so soon by someone that they didn't even know, but Ranma-kun and Akane just look at each other and decide to go into Nekohanten since he might be a really nice guy... before they were took by shock when they have saw the mysterious man sitting at one of the tables, where Cologne is also sitting at with him, with his mask and shoulder pads on the table before the cursed-boy and the violent temper girl screamed in shock and pointed their fingers at him. "IT'S YOU!!!!!!" They both shouted in shock.

"Oh? I see you've already met my son." Cologne said with a amused cackling in her tone of voice.

"They already, but then again... you're a old mummy." Her son comment before he ended it with a blunt insult to his even older mother. Cologne just glared at her son before she attempt to whack him on the head with her staff, but he easily block it with his arms as he grin cheerfully because he know that he can easily insult his biological mother as Ranma or the others and get away with it due to the fact that he can predict it from one mile away.

Ranma-kun and Akane soon came over their shock of seeing their unknown martial artist and took a good look at his facial features without his mask on; They saw that he has a white beard, most likely of old age, around his mouth, like a circle, and is bald on the top of his head while still having hairs on all sides, through is white too due to age again, and with normal glasses with small circle-shaped lens on his closed eyes, which in all honesty make him look like a more normal-looking and more good-looking (and, arguably, more handsome-looking) version of Happosai. A rather... scary resemblance if you think about it.

Something that didn't escaped Ranma-kun and Akane's notice of his resemblance to the prehistoric monster and that thought have creeped them out as they didn't want to know if he is his biologically-related.

They put that disturbing thought in the back of their minds before Akane then spoke to the old, but far more normal-looking Chinese Amazon. "So you're Shampoo's grandfather and Cologne's son?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, yes I am." Cologne's son answered his question as he stood up from the chair he was sitting at, which they notice that he was at least over 6.5 feets tall when standing up, after he easily block his mother's attack with her staff, before he then remember that he didn't give them his name and immediately told them as he'd to introduce himself, properly, to them. "I apologize for not giving you my name. My name is Xuan Wen; the only son and child of Kho Lon, grandfather of Shan Pu, master to my idiot of a only apprentice and pupil Musu, and one of the members of the Elder Council of the village of Joketsuzoku. But please, you can call me Gel if you want to." The Black Warrior, who introduce himself as Gel, said to both Ranma and Akane as he bow down to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

They look at Gel in silent for a few moments, not sure how to react. "Umm... thanks, uh, Gel." Ranma-kun manage to say. Both Ranma and Akane were uncomfortable to say at least. As it was a complete 360 degree from the mysterious martial artist they've first met to the polite yet also mischievous old man who is both Shampoo's grandfather and Cologne's only child they now know. Before Ranma-kun continue to speak to the closed eyes old man. "You know, we didn't think you were related to Colonge and Shampoo after we first me."

"Yes, well, let's just I was just testing you two. To see if it was true from the letters from my mother." Gel said as he stood stay up with a smirk. "And to be honest, you are more than worthy to be Shampoo's airen, even through i'm not here to congradulate on that or help her in any ways on that as well."

"Oh... well, you mean you're Mousse's master?" Ranma-kun asked.

"Yes. I'm the first and current Grandmaster of the Hidden Weapons Style of Martial art, a pragmantic style of martial art that I created on my travel when I was in my younger years, not unlike that of the Anything Goes martial style that you used, easy to learn yet difficult to truely mastered in its true use. Mousse is my pupil and only student of this style of martial style, through he is a idiot. Determinated, yes, but an idiot."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Ranma comment as he know all too well from experience... before Gel suddenly splash cold water onto him from a cup. "HEY!"

"GOT YA~!" Gel said as he made a troll face at Ranma-chan.

"Wait, you say that you're the only child of Colonge, right?" Akane asked.

"Unfortunately so." Colonge answered instead before she told them. "Wen is the only child of me and a man that I knew. But his father unfortunately died after he was born."

"Yeah, about that, mom..." Gel said after he was finished with pranking on Ranma-chan as he cracked his shoulder as he wanted to tell Colonge something rather important by himself. "As it turns out... i'm actually not relating to him, at all."

Colonge give her a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. "How are you sure about that?"

"It's called DNA testing." Gel answered as he got out and hold out the paper that show his biological relationship from his slevees and into his right hand as he show it to his mother. Colonge grab the paper from his paper and look at it carefully... before her eyes widen in _horror_ when, yes, it confirmed that man that she knew is _not_ Gel's father at all.

"Gel is right!" Cologne said with shock and horrorified tone in her voice. "That man I knew is not his father!"

Ranma-chan, Akane, and Shampoo just look in confusion as the reader are that reading this story before the purple-hair Chinese Amazon spoke. "Wait, if that man great-grandmother knew wasn't grandfather's true father. Then who's...?"

That was when they suddenly heard a bunch of angry shouts and yelling as the very sound of the footsteps of a stampede of girls right outside of the Nekohanten along with the shouting of "What a haul~!" can be heard repeatingly before Happosai suddenly enter the Cat Cafe and hide behind the door while the stampede of angry girls were heading toward in the direction that they last saw him heading at, not even bothering to double check. Happosai cackle to himself before he turn to look at the current occupant in the cafe. There was nothing but silent in the Nekohanten as the old freak and everyone else were staring each other in silent for a while... before Happosai then notice Ranma-chan was in the cafe too. "SWEETO RANMA-CHAN!" The preverted gnome shouted as he then launched himself right at Ranma-chan and latch into his torso. "You do respect your old master after all!" Happosai said happily at this as he grope and begun to rub his head on Ranma-chan's blossom that were his boobs.

Both Ranma-chan and Akane just stood there, rubbing their temples as they were feeling an vein pop on their foreheads... then another one pop on their foreheads, before both of their fists begun to shake. "GET OFF ME/MY FIANCE, YOU OLD FREAK!" They collectively shouted at the same time loudly as they launched the Grandmaster Anything Goes school through the roof of the Nekohanten, making a hole in it in the process, and into orbit, screaming... before he then came right back down into the cafe, making another hole in the process.

Ranma-chan and Akane rub their hands off while Happosai got up from the floor... before he notice that a shadow was looming over him and look up to see Gel bent down looking at him. There was silent between the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes school and the younger but still very old grandfather of Shampoo as they stared at each other, which have made Colonge feeling very unease by this, before Gel then spoke to him. "So you're Happosai, I presume?" The Black Warrior from Joketsuzoku asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Happosai answered his question before he spoke to me. "Have you heard of me or something?"

Gel was silent for a moment... before he suddenly slap his fingers. "Doctor." That was when a doctor, a standard male Japenese to be precise, suddenly threw himself into the Nekohanten through the wall, taking everyone by complete surprised, before Gel told the doctor who was laying flat on the back. "Please take Happosai's DNA for genetic testing." The doctor suddenly spring right up and got right behind he pick a hair out of Happosai.

"OW!"

Both Ranma-chan and Akane just snicker at what Happosai got it coming to him as the doctor put Happosai's hair into the sample tube and put it into the computer that suddenly appeared out of no where, making most of everyone else confused of why there's suddenly a computer in the Nekohanten and where did it come from and how did it get here, as the doctor begun typing in it. The doctor was typing for a few minutes before the result came in and he turn the moniter to allow Gel to look at it. The old tall man took a look at the result, opening his eyes, revealing to be amber-colored eyes that is rather sharp-looking and was full of cunning, devious, strategic, and ruthlessness like a snake, carefully observed it as he match the results on the paper he got previously. Making three girls, along with Happosai, wondering of what he is thinking in his mind, while Colonge was rather getting nervious as she got an really bad feeling that she knew where this is heading to, before he closed his eyes shut and finally spoke. "Yup." Gel said. "My suspicious were correct."  
"What is it, grandfather?" Shampoo asked.

"Yeah, what it is old man?" Ranma-chan asked as she and Akane were curious.

"Happosai is my _biological_ father." Gel answered rather casually.

"Oh, ok- THE PREVERT IS YOUR FATHER?!!!" Akane shouted in shocked as she, Ranma-chan, Shampoo, and even _Happosai_ himself were in pure shock that _he_ was the father of Gel, and therefore, one of Shampoo's own great-grandfather.

' _YEP! NOT GOOD AT ALL!_ ' Colonge thought panically to herself.

"Yes."

"You're joking that the old freak is your father, right?" Ranma-chan asked just to be that he was really joking. However, Gel just glare with a deadpan look on his face that mean, yes, the old prevert was his father, and no, he is not joking in anyway at all. "Okay. How?"

"Simple: You see, the mummy that is my mother told me stories of how Happosai attempt to advanced on every women in our home village before I was even born, but every time, he was rejected due to his dwarf status, which resulted in him getting revenge by stealing all of their valuable, including my mother, before he have left the village. She say that he think of himself as a valiant, but victimized bishonen ladykiller, but in reality he was simply an ugly, diminutive, and unpopular thief in the area." Gel explained. "However, I knew that there was some bias behind those stories, even from a young age, since I knew that my mother was used to be in love with him and since everyone have their own opinion of him, plus the fact that the man my mother knew only defeated her a couple of month after Happosai, my own father, left the village and a couple of month before I was born. So I took my time to collect the information, since I was a quite sucker for history and stories back then, before I carefully have seperated the facts from the bias and made-up details about him, and I found that the real truth of the reailty was that it was actually in-between the middle. My father have used to been handsome teenage and a small early part of his young adult in his youth, albert short like a dwarf due to his dwarfism, kinda like a hobbit, before he started to become ugly. Due to his dwarfish statue during his teenage years, which has automatically make him ugly for anyone who has seen him due to the time period that he was born in. Which ended in the result of him stealing all of village's valuable, including my mother's. However, in-between those time periods, he somehow slept with my mother and make him impregnanted, which resulted in me. After all, how a old hag is suppose to get her wisdom from experience?"

Everyone just look in a mixture of shocked and astonishment of how Gel successful was able to deduce and determinate of what Happosai has look like in his teenage years and a partial reason of why he stole all of the item from the Amazon village from just scare information and very careful observation, which they'll admit was a good reason of _why_ he is the martial art Grandmaster of the Hidden Weapons Style. Happosai, however, just look at his son as his eyes were wide with stars in them that were full of the happiness of how his son deduce of a small part of his part and the proudness of how his son was able to deduce it like a martial art master of why he is the person of today before he spoke to him. "My boy... you are truely and definitely my son." With ease born from just a few centuries of martial experience, he latch onto his son Gel's right leg and looked up at him with beady eyes. "You're truely a martial art master from just how you are able to determinate a small part of my past of why I am a such a proud person of my own evil today. You're the son i've that I always wanted. You just make me proud both as the parent that you never knew and the martial art master that I am." Happosai with a tone of happiness in his voice as he then wiped a few tears.

"Of course you are, dad. That is a natural reaction for most father for their children doing something that." Gel said as he patted his father on the head before he then stood straight up again and put his left hand on his chin as the dark warrior of Joketsuzoku was suddenly smirking as a few sparkles appeared beside his head. "However, it does explain where I got my good look from. I was a real-life Heracles back when I was in my teenage years up till I was in my 50s."

The tears of proudness vanished in an instant as Happosai's eyes suddenly became keen with interest before he jump on Gel's shoulder and spoke to him. "Really? You were a ladykiller?"

"Oh yes. During my travel across the world for 20 years as an intense training journary when I left as a young adult, to see and experience the world and to gain skills and experience and learning multiple disciplines from the masters of the greatest of warriors around the globe at that time, as many women across my intense training journary fell madly in love with me at first sight of me."

"Let me guess; The suitors just drop to the ground after just seeing you before they begun to chase after you?" Akane said as she give a kettle full of hot water to Ranma-chan before he then pour on himself to turn back into his male form.

"You have no idea. You think you two love lives are crazy? It doesn't come close to the insane level that was my love life as there were massive number of suitors that came after me about the size of an entire army worth of women."

"Then how many rival that came after you into trying to kill you that you have?" Ranma-kun asked as he knew from experience.

"About also a army worth too."

"... Woah, you had a serious interest life back then, did you?"

"Yes. But then again, I have father a lot of children for a long time, even to this day."

"Oh... Wait. You're saying your sex life is still active?"

"Oh yes. It is. But hen again, I do constantly trained and refined my own skills to this day. "

"That's my boy." Happosai comment as he patted his son.

However, while they were talking, Shampoo saw this as the perfect opportunity to kill Akane by backstabbing her. She slowly sneak up on the short-temper girl as she hold a huge dao in the air before she was prepared to kill, but Gel sensed and saw what she was doing. "Shampoo." Gel's face give away a serious harden look on him as he spoke with an stern and powerful authority in his tone of voice to Shampoo, which have made her instantly froze still in pure fear, before she then sheepishly look at her own grandfather as he loomed over her with a terrifying battle aura surrounding him, which was just as powerful and massive like his own father, as he spoke to his granddaughter sternly. "What did I say about trying to kill your rival when I am in range?"

"N-no k-killing a-allow b-because g-grandfather h-hate i-it." Shampoo said nerviously in fear.

"That is correct." Gel said, his mood suddenly changing from utterly dead serious to a happy easy going laidback old man, as he patted his granddaughter on her head.

Ranma-kun and Akane were completely tooken by surprise of just how Gel had instantly stop Shampoo doing one of her attempt of trying to get rid of Akane by just using his voice, while Happosai didn't care as he count the panties that he had stolen, as Ranma-kun have comment about it. "Woah, he stop Shampoo with his voice alone."

"There's a good reason: As my son Gel is the easily most feared warrior in all of Joketsuzoku." Cologne said as she explained it to the two. "He's the most powerful warrior in our village, which is partial thanks to his intensive training trip around the world. So powerful, experience, and skilled that not even the _entire_ Elder Council, including me, can't even beat him at all. He might be a warrior who dislike killing, but it doesn't means he's not willing to kill when it come to push to shove and is completely and utterly ruthless when he needed to. He is a honorable warrior in his own way when it comes to martial art battles, but when it comes to war, however, he is the master of gureilla warfare and is willing to use every advantage he can get on the enemy, as well as not afraid to take on more massive foes and army with superior numbers on his own, which many foes, like the Qing Dynasty to the invading Japanese soldiers in World War II, have learn the hard way. He killed so many troops that he was given the nickname of the Dark Warrior."

"Yes. Those words you said about me are true, mom." Gel comment to his mother before he told them. "This might not have occured to you at all, but have you wonder why the Chinese Government in Belijing haven't conquer and integrate us Joketsuzoku and the other resident village of the Byankala Mountains yet? Well, that is because of me due to a certain 'battle' that has happen years ago: Back in 1950, at the end of the Chinese Commuist Revolution, Mao Zedong, who was in charge of PRC at the time, send about 55,000 troops armed with guns and tanks to try to conquer Joketsuzoku and the other resident village of the Byankala Mountains, but I took on the troops and their equipment all by myself. So what ever happened to the 55,000 troops and their equipments? Well, let's just say... they're still trying to find of what _left_ of them to this day. Anyway, Mao and the rest of the PRC government were so terrified of me that they have that they'll promise not to bother me or the other resident village of the Byankala Mountains ever again."

While Shampoo was wondering where the doctor disappear to, Ranma-kun and Akane look at him with shock as they realized that Gel was a laidback and polite yet mischievous old man, but push him far a enough, and he will strike back with surprising ruthless and pragmantic martial artist who's not afraid to use low tricks and get his hand dirty.

"Geez, for a old man, you're quite scary." Ranma-kun comment about it.

"Yeah. That's the natural reaction when people hear my reputation as the dreaded around the Byankala Mountains." Gel bluntly comment about his reputation as Shampoo went out. Then he suddenly look at Akane, which made her nevious.

"What?" Akane asked.

"It is true that you're far behind the other powerhouse around Nerima?"

"Furinkan, but unfortunately, yes." Akane answer spitefully at the last part of her sentence as she was rather annoyed by that status, evidence by the angry vein on her forehead.

"Then I'll train you to allow you to catch up with the rest of them."

"Wait. Seriously?!" Ranma-kun and Akane said in shock. "You really mean it?! But why...?"

"Because I figure it would pose an extra-challenge for her since if she want Ranma so badly, then she'll have to earn it if she is so determinate enough for it, or learn a lession in humanlity. Which is the same reason for Mousse, except for the fact that he doesn't even have a chance is a understandment of the century, plus you two do make a good couple." Gel comment, which made both Ranma-kun and Akane blush at that comment while Shampoo pouted about it as Happosai and Cologne with bland look on their faces... before Mousse suddenly burst through the door, attempting to grope Shampoo.

"SHAMPOO-"

"THINK BEFORE YOU ACT, MOUSSE!" Gel shouted angrily at his idiotically pupil as he smashed him into the floor of the Nekohanten while everyone who saw it just sweatdrop at this.

* * *

 

_A week later..._

It was already a week for Gel to train Akane for her to finally fight Shampoo one-on-one with equal grounds. They were taking their battle in behind Ryoga's house, who is trying find it this week as he pass by it for about 108 times now.

Akane and Shampoo were already in their fighting stances, glaring at each other and waiting for one of them to make a single move, all while Ranma-kun, Gel, and Colonge just look from the sideline, along with a crater that Mousse was in due to him attempting to stop Akane from hurting his Shampoo, but was deck by both of them into orbit for one hour before he crashed into the ground, making the aforemention crater. While Kasou-Taiso was just here, floating in the air, to watch the battle because he was fucking bored as hell.

There was complete silent in the field... before Akane took the opportunity and shouted.

"THE RAGE OF THE LIGER!!!!"

Shampoo was tooken by complete surprised by the name of the attack and the size of the red-colored glowing orb in Akane's hand, which was around her own height, before it was launched at such a swift speed that the Chinese Amazon warrior didn't react in time, which have resulted in Shampoo being knocked into the wall, making a person-shaped detention in it, before she peel off of it and fall to the ground.

"Shampoo not happy. Shampoo said this means war." Shampoo said as she then quickly got up from the ground by jumping up. However, Akane suddenly vanished from her sight, taking her by surprised, before she suddenly appeared behind her and begun the beat down upon the Chinese Amazon.

Ranma-kun winced at this as he never seen Akane give Shampoo a beating before, all while Kasou-Taiso was just laughing at what he is seeing as Cologne silently observed it before she then look at Gel. "You taught Akane those technique, didn't you?"

"Why yes. I figure it would be useful to her, along with her increased performance, you old ghoul." Cologne attempt to whack her son on the head, but Gel dodge it by ducking under as he let out a trollful laughter at this.

"What technique?" Ranma-kun asked, interested by what he just heard.

"Hm? Oh, well, you see..." Gel said as he then begun to explain to Ranma-kun. "The Rage of the Liger basically used the same principle like the Shishi Hokodan and the Moko Takabisha except that it use the anger of the person to generate the ki for the special technique."

"Uh-huh, and what's the other special technique?"

"The Berserker Liger Body technique, it's kinda like the Nekoken except that it use the user's anger to enhance their body, making them more stronger, faster, and tougher, while entering in a Berserker-like state. If you know by now due to the information, then you can easily tell that they were made in conjuction with each other, making the user nearly unstoppable in battle. Since Akane is pretty short-temper, yet at the same time can control it, I knew that these technique would be useful for her."

Ranma-kun was silent before he look over at the battle and see that Akane has already won as she stood on top of the unconscious form of Shampoo rught on top of stack of crates that have mysterious appear out of no where. "Yeah, no kidding." He comment as he sweatdrop at this. Akane then jumped off and run over to Ranma-kun before she give him a back-beaking hug, which literally broke his back as he trying to grasp for some air.

"They make a quite lovely couple together, don't they?" Gel comment to his mother as he open one eye, which Cologne nodded in agreement as they look on with amusement on their faces.

However, unknown to them, Kasou-Taiso was listening in on them before, all of suddenly, he got an idea like a lightbub turning... A very evil idea. As he chuckle to himself as he made the plan for it...

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was originally supposed to be longer and was supposed to be posted yesterday, but my laziness got in the way. Oh well, better late then never.  
> Gel (Xuan Wen is his real name) is based on Genbu, one of the Sacred Beast of Taoism. Why did I base for Gel character? Because I figure Herb (Seiryu) and Saffron (Suzaku) are based on the Sacred Beast of Taoism. You know; Wise and old like a turtle yet cunning and ruthless like a snake.  
> For personality, I've based him on a more kinder, less-perverted, and tone-down version of Happosai with some traits from Ranma. A part of his creation was the mention of Colonge use to love Happosai in their young adult years ago on the Ranma Wiki, so I made him to be their love child and I welded him to be Mousse's master, which he is the physical-color opposite of him. Also, just to let you know, that Gel is every bit as powerful and skilled as his father. As for age, I say he is roughly around between 99-202 to 282-382 at most.  
> You're possible wondering what is Kasou-Taiso planning on? You'll have to find that out in the next story, which is also where i'll tell you the very origin behind this Saga. For now... I got two stories that I need to release soon.


End file.
